Episode 8285 (23rd December 2013)
Plot Kylie continues her drunken rant, telling everyone in the bistro - including Sally, Tim, Dev and Kal - about her sleeping with Nick. Leanne drags her outside, while Gail feebly denies what Kylie said to Sally. Dr Ganatra arranges for Hayley to have a scan to find out why she's in pain. Peter admits to Tina he doesn't want to be around her as he doesn't trust them together. Tina thinks his problem is really Rob. At the Rovers, Steve explains his lateness to Liz and Michelle as due to being stuck in a revolving door for an hour. Taking charge of Kylie, Leanne relates her problems with Nick and tells her she has to forget the past. Tina asks Peter if he's gone off her. Unable to resist each other, they kiss. Carla returns home and nearly catches them. They pretend that Tina has agreed to mind Simon again. Steve is embarrassed when Andrea turns up at the Rovers. She doesn't blow his cover but Michelle is put out to see them laughing and joking together. Sally is annoyed at Rosie and Sophie being away on Christmas day. Sophie suggests she comes along to the soup kitchen and help out. Peter takes the blame for everything and tells Tina they should quit while they're ahead. Hayley thinks her treatment must be failing but Roy urges her to be positive. Michelle tells Steve Andrea clearly fancies him. He says she's just a classmate. Kylie walks in on the Platts discussing her and stirs things by revealing to Nick that Leanne told her she was at the end of her tether with his mood swings. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Dr Ganatra - Kiran L. Dadlani *Specialist Nurse - Rebecca Mahon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Dr Ganatra's office Notes *First appearance of Andrea Beckett. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter tries to persuade Tina they should keep their distance; Hayley fears her chemotherapy is not working; and Michelle is jealous when Andrea turns up at The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2013 episodes